A Few Drinks on Birthday
by tina theSlytherin
Summary: It's her 21st birthday and no one to celebrate with?   Slightly pointless story about how three all-times favorite characters meet at a bar.


**A/N**: I'm sorry guys this is just a one-shot, kinda pointless, I'm sorry, but in my opinion it's simply so cute. And I just realized how modest I am. I hope you like this story. If anything, review :) it's always nice to read a feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Birthdays that uncovers secrets**

"Hey Logan."

"Stripes."

An older man half-growled half-greeted a young girl, with two white stripes standing out in her brownish-red hair. The man, Logan, was playing pool turned to face the daring intruder. In the mansion weren't many, who interrupted his pool game and could talk about it. Of course, he didn't kill them. Threatened? Yes.

"Ah was wonderin', you know,…" the girl started awkwardly, "Ah was thinkin' 'bout goin' into a bar."

Logan lifted his eyes from the pool table and raised an eyebrow at the teenage mutant girl. He glanced at the clock; it was shortly before midnight.

"A bar? Kid, what exactly are ya thinkin'?"

"Just a few drinks to celebrate mah 21st birthday. Don't worry. But Ah don't have anybody to go with, so Ah wondered if you would come with meh." The words flew out of Rogue's mouth so quickly that Logan nearly didn't catch what she was saying.

"No way, kid. Ya're stain' home."

"Logan! Ah thought you said you ain't mah father but mah friend!" She exclaimed, shocked by his reaction.

"Life ain't fair and as ya friend Stripes I won't let ya to any bar in yar entire life."And true to his words Logan grabbed her by her wrist and led her towards the girls' dorms.

"Logan! What the…." she yanked out of his reach. "Ah thought you're my friend. Guess I was wrong. Night Logan." The young Rogue said as she slipped back into her room.

Shortly after she was sure that her mentor has left the floor, Rogue jumped out of her bed and with trained preciseness climbed out of her window. Without making a sound the mutant girl left the premises of the Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters.

A few hours later, Logan was on his regular patrol in the dorms. He didn't need to peek into each room, if anything prohibited was going on in there; he'd smell it miles away. However, as he was walking through the girl's dorm, he froze. He didn't smell her, there was only faint trace hanging in the air.

Immediately turning around, the wolverine in full rage mode left after the smell of the rogue.

Stopping by the '_Lagniappe'_, approximately the fifth bar he checked that night, Logan got off his bike.

This was the place. He could smell her lavender shampoo among all the cigarette smoke. He made his way right to the bar counter. From there he had the best view on all the visitors. And it was from there that he has spotted his girl. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt over which she had a green short sleeved one. Rogue had her trademark gloves and a matching light yellow scarf that partially covered her clearage. She had a dark green miniskirt; the poisonous skin of her otherwise gorgeous long legs was covered by black patterned pantyhose's and a killer pair of high heels.

"Stripes!"

If Logan was angry before, now he was furious. He ran towards Rogue, luckily she was alone, however with a martini in her hand. As she heard a familiar voice, Rogue carefully put her glass down and looked him with an unusual look on her face.

"Hey Logan, glad you could join meh." Even her voice was oddly calm. If anybody was caught drinking by the wolverine, he or she would either have to be dead drunk or mad to be this calm.

"What the fuck are ya thinkin', kid? Get outta here, now!"

" I'm sorry Logan, I invited to you to mah little party, you refused. Now if you want to join me, you have to ask _nicely_." Rogue took a sip from her martini and pointed at the chair across from her.

"So did you bring meh present?"

Logan was looking at Rogue purely terrified. She obviously wasn't drunk, yet this surely wasn't her first drink that night. "Kid, I ain't kiddin'get up, we're leavin'."

She shook her head. "Sorry, can't do."

"What?" That was the last straw. "Ya gotta by kiddin' me, Stripes!" By this point the entire bar was listening to the two mutants.

"_Chére_? Is dat man bot'erin' y'?"

A wide smile spread across Rogue's face as she heard the sweet Cajun accent.

"Nope. Ah'm fine sugah. Logan this is Remy LeBeau, Remy this is a big bad Wolverine whom Ah give about five minutes before he punches you for whatever reason he'll find."

Logan was certain now; Rogue planned this and was very much enjoying herself.

"_Mon ami_, long time no see I'd say. But Gambit's guessin' y' don't remember him. Adamantium bullet right between his eyes can do dat to a _homme._"

When the Cajun man came closer Logan could take a closer look at the man. Most likely he was in his thirties but he certainly didn't look like that. He wore old torn jeans trench coat that covered most of his other clothing, but Logan was surprised to see gloves, with only two fingers covered and sun glasses on his face.

"Sugah, could you grab a beer for Logan? Might calm him." Rogue asked her new friend, who without questions left for the bar. It was obvious even to a blind man that those two wanted to discuss something without him.

"Logan Ah understand you're angry but would it really be too much to postpone the big talk until tomorrow?" Rogue's voice was honest.

"And, even though you didn't bring meh a present Ah got one for you. You don't seem to notice but a black and red eyes Cajun is your very first memory. At least from what Ah siphoned from you back at the Statue of Liberty. Ah thought he could help you, you know with findin' somethin' about your past."

Logan sighed and gave up. He noticed Remy approaching them with bourbon in one hand and a beer in the other.

"So what brings y' t' Remy's favourite bar, Logan?" The man asked as if nothing happened.

"None of ya business, bub." The older man growled.

Remy swung his hand in retreat in the air. He sat next to Rogue, his hand as if automatically wrapped around her waist. Before he could say anything Logan spoke up again.

"That hand, bub, move it now." Logan once again growled, only this time with the trademark SNIKT sound along with it. Thankfully the bar was crowded enough so that nobody noticed.

"_Mon peré _was always sain' dat t'ree is a crowd, so if y' excuse dis Cajun he'll make his leave. It's late an' he's got an… important job t' do tomorrow mornin'. _Ma Cherie_ it was a pleasure t' meet y' an' Remy hopes we'll meet again soon." He turned to Rogue and locked his red on black eyes with her emeralds." Monsieur Claws, can't say de same t'ought Remy's afraid we'll meet too soon t' Remy's liking."

Logan glared at the younger man, yet this time he didn't growl.

Rogue laughed wholeheartedly. She knew the man for at most four hours but there was something about him that told her, just like with Logan, that she could trust him.

"Ah'll be waitin'for those French lessons you promised, Swamp rat." She teased him, as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Remy keeps his promises, _ma petite Rat de Riviere_."

Both, Logan and Rogue silently watched the Cajun thief leave the bar. The Mississippian girl looked at her friend and thought about what happened earlier that night. He forbade her to ever enter a bar and now there he was, drinking with her.

Rogue bitterly smiled, looking rather at her gloves than the martini she was holding in her hand. "Life ain't fair." She murmured, though she was certain that Logan heard her.

* * *

Lagniappe - Cajun word for "a little something extra"


End file.
